Born This Way
by Jayjayk023
Summary: What I believe the T-Shirts should have said in the episode "Born This Way" Some shipping. Mercivads, Klaine and I think that is it.
1. Born This Way

**Pregnant**

Mercedes had never thought she would be is this position, where when she too off her jacket all mouths would drop at what her shirt said. It was her own fault, she hadn't told anyone about the life that was growing inside of her. The one thing she didn't expect was the father to be sitting out in the audience because Blaine had decided to show the Warblers that his boyfriend still had it going on and was more likely to sing better if he wasn't forced.

Her eyes widened once the curtains had opened up and David had been revealed siting in the first row of the auditorium that was usually empty when they performed. It was a one night stand, she hadn't planned on getting pregnant, hell she hadn't planned on losing her virginity to some guy that she had seen twice at show choir competitions but it happened.

All she knew was that the moment they were done singing she was running. Running away from everyone and all their knowing and judging looks. She wasn't a whore. She was just a girl who had made a wrong decision and now had to pay the consequences.

**Bisexual**

Artie knew by the age of thirteen that he liked both sexes but he also knew that to keep the bullying down to a minimum he needed to keep his mouth shut. It was one thing to be in a wheelchair it was a whole different thing to like boys and be in a wheel chair.

Artie had seen the way Kurt was pushed around and knew that he needed to do something but was just to scared. He could have helped, but he didn't want to be bullied.

He didn't want to be judged.

And being judged is what would have happened.

He loved Brittany and he could say that he loved Tina, but he had had a crush on Matt before he moved. Did he tell him? No, because again he would be pushed around even more than he already was. He loved how brave Kurt had been, but had known from the beginning that he couldn't handle it, so he took every day with stride and let life takes it's course.

Today though he wasn't scared. He knew his family wouldn't mind and wouldn't question and all he would get was smiles to show their support.

**Molested**

Noah Puckerman wouldn't have admitted it to just anybody about his past and knew that today was the end and the beginning.

His mother's boyfriends would sometimes sneak into his room after they had just got done fucking his mom and she had fallen asleep and touch him. He knew it wasn't normal but as long as they weren't touching Sarah he was alright with it. Puck would protect his sister with everything and if it meant he had to be the one to be touched inappropriately he would take it.

It doesn't mean he wasn't scarred because he defiantly was.

At the age of ten Puck really didn't want to be touched that way or hear the whispers in his ear of how pretty he was and how much fun they would have, he just didn't. It was one memory he wished he could forget but knew he never would.

**Raped**

Lauren had a reason for not letting Puck kiss her or not touch her boobs.

Fifteen years old. She didn't want to lose her virginity that young, but it happened.

Much of that night was a blur to her, but she knows one thing that she will never forget, the smell of his cologne. It was musk and sweat and now she can't walk by any of the football players without reminding her of that fateful night. She hates them for reminding her.

**Lebanese**

Santana knew it was true. She also knew she loved Brittney, if only she had the courage to come out of the closet. She wasn't in Narnia, but she knew she was peeking through the jackets and the coats wondering if it was safe to come out just yet.

The only high side of coming out would be Brittney and being able to hold her in her arms.

**Plastic**

Everyone saw the pretty girl, the queen bee, the ex-head cheerleader, but none, well they knew now after the Lucy thing got out, just how fake she was. Quinn saw how people reacted when Santana got a boob job and didn't want other to know just how much of her was just as fake.

Age 15: Quinn got her stomach stapled, it was no use now because of Beth. Though now because of the Cheerio's routines she stayed in shape and she ran and kept in shape.

Her nose was next. Small and perfect that even had Rachel Berry wanting it, not only to be perfect but to be with Finn.

Braces. Something all kids went through so Quinn never took a second glance.

She had her eyes turned up just a little to be perfect.

All she ever wanted was to be perfect and beautiful and to have others love her because she didn't love herself. All the plastic inside of her showed just how much she hated herself.

**Selfish**

Everyone all knew this about her, but she never wanted to admit it about herself, but to be true to the project she would wear this shirt.

Rachel Berry pushed herself and didn't care what happened to others around her.

When she sent Sunshine to that crack house, it was because she didn't want to give up the spotlight. That was also why she had been rude to Kurt. He was competition against a spotlight that was suppose to be hers. When she tried to date Blaine it was because all leads were suppose to date her and she didn't want to see anyone but her happy. She would sabotage everyone around her until she got to the top.

**Bulimic**

Tina just wanted to be skinny, but then she would again get stressed out and eat and she would hate herself even more. She knew that Mike loved her how she was but she didn't love herself and that is what hurt her the most.

After what had happened at Night of Neglect she had eaten three cheeseburgers and it only took her three minutes to realize what she had just done and she was ashamed. She wanted help, she really did but she wanted to be thin even more than anything in the world.

**Poor**

He had tried so hard for the other gleeks and everyone at school to not know what kind of financial troubles his family was in, but he knew he couldn't hide it forever because he needed help. Sam had picked up extra shifts delivering pizzas so that meant more time for Stevie and Stacy to be alone. He didn't think of other ways to tell his friends and second family and when Schue had assigned this project he thought perfect way to show them and truly call out for help.

His one wish was that the others had as revealing secrets on their shirts as he had on his.

Sam thought maybe just maybe Finn could lend him clothes and Kurt and some of the girls could help babysit. Puck would help in any way possible and Quinn could connect them with her church for help. The others would pitch in somehow someway because they all stuck together.

**Adopted**

Her mother had done drugs when she was pregnant and her father was a dead beat or at least that was what she had heard. Brittney just knew the basics, her biological mom had overdosed and her father high tailed it out of town as soon as he heard her mom was carrying her. The drugs explained why Brittney was the way she was.

At two years old Brittney had been adopted by the Pierce's who weren't able to have kids themselves and Brittney really didn't care about what happened to her real parents because her real Mom and Dad were with her and truly loved and cared for her and even tried to help even though they knew her brain wouldn't function.

They put her into dance and cheer-leading and that was what she excelled at, they had wanted a normal daughter but they loved her and that was what matter. Brittney loved them back.

**Abused**

Finn Hudson would never have admitted it to anyone, except maybe Kurt, that some of the scum that his mother had dated before marrying Burt had hit him. When his elementary school teachers started questioning his black eyes and why he would hold his left arm close to him and sometimes even pull away from others touches that he decided staying at the Puckerman's would be a nice way to get it to stop.

They said no. Though Finn wasn't entirely truthful to Mama P when explaining why he wanted to stay longer after dinner or to even spend the night on school nights. His excuse, he didn't like his mom's new boyfriend.

It stopped though after he had been thrown down a flight of stairs and lived only coming out with scrapes, bruises, a couple of broken ribs and a sprained wrist from trying to catch himself. That was kinda hard to hide from his mom that hey, the guy you're in love with, yeah not so nice. So when Burt threw him out after the "faggy" incident well Finn was scared that he was going to be hit again. When he stormed out it was more him trying to cover up him wanting to run away and cry.

This secret was his deepest and he trusted these thirteen people to understand and love him still.

**Suicidal**

Kurt had it planned, of how he was going to die. The day he was going to kill himself was also the day he went to spy of The Warblers, they saved his life, though they didn't know it. Sure he had tried it before, swallowed pills but barfed them up quite quickly.

He tried slitting his wrists, but knew that if he didn't succeed he would have those scars on his porcelain skin and his Dad would be hurt. His father would have been heart-broken if Kurt had died, but Kurt just wanted a release. He wanted his Mom and he wanted acceptance, and he didn't have either.

No one knew.

Kurt had almost told Blaine, but stopped after Blaine said he was just angry at his bully's but didn't want to die. He didn't want to let his boyfriend down.

Kurt thought that it was to late now because he was out in the audience and the rest of his other family was there too. He couldn't change shirts now, so he just breathed in and let the others take in what they saw.

Author's Note: I watched the Born This Way episode again and thought about how dark the secrets could have been and then I went on the angst meme and saw so many of the shirt prompts and decided to write one just to see if I could. I'm really wary on this and I like parts of it but other's I really don't. I hope you like and i hope I don't have people trying to kill me later.

I own Glee just like I own Darren Criss, which means I don't own it, thoguh I do wish I owned Darren Criss because then...never mind.

AHHHH I forgot to click the Complete button! This story is done for those that alerted. Oops*shy smile* I might write a companion piece if you really want but you would have to tell me which character you would really want to see more from or even the Warbler reactions of anything. Oopsie. Love you.


	2. Mercedes

**A/N:Hey so I had a few requests for the reactions and I've bene busy but I do have a few chapters written and with me pushing a few of the chapters out it will get me writing again. I have a really bsy schedule so I have no promises on how fast or how often I will get these chapters out. I love you guys :) **

**I just got a tumblr and the link is on my profile. So umm, go look at it even though it's boring and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at like all. I'm broke.**

**Blaine**

When Kurt had told him that New Directions were doing Born This Way Blaine was all for it especially after Kurt had said they were writing their biggest insecurities on their shirts. When Mercedes had taken off her jacket and let the word Pregnant be seen a collective gasp filled the auditorium not only from the crowd but from some of the performers themselves.

Mercedes couldn't be actually pregnant, right?

Blaine was confused especially about the girl that considered herself Kurt's best friend. Mercedes didn't seem like the type of girl to have put herself in that position especially with a guy.

Who could it be? Was the next question that popped into his mind as he looked across the New Directions and they all seemed surprised. The Dad had to be one of them because if it wasn't one of the guys, who else could it be?

"Blaine, fuck, I fucked up." David gasped as he turned towards Blaine, and suddenly it clicked.

David, David was the father of Mercedes kid.

**Wes**

Blaine had said that the New Directions were going to be wearing T-shirts that would have their insecurities and or things they were of ashamed of, but when the shirts were actually revealed Wes couldn't believe what they said.

Mercedes, the girl that Kurt had described as a diva, but the best friend a guy could have especially if they were gay, was wearing a shirt with the word pregnant in bold letters across her chest. Now Wes didn't know everything about New Directions but did know that last year the head cheerleader Linh, no that wasn't her name, Quinn yeah Quinn had gotten pregnant by the jock whose name was the same as the fairy from _A Midsummer's Night Dream. _Then this year their was a pregnancy scare from the really good dancer but she really wasn't because she didn't even know how babies were born. Wes had just assumed that another one of the members had gotten Mercedes pregnant, no matter how innocent he actually thought she was, by that he meant probably Puck.

"Blaine, fuck, I fucked up." Wes turned to his best friend and finally put two and two together. David was the baby daddy, but when had that happened?

Wes was going to question when they got back to the dorm and would even bring the gavel out and hit him a few times if David wasn't going to willingly give answers.

**David**

'Shit.' that was the thought that went through David's mind when Mercedes had taken off her jacket. He thought maybe, just maybe it wasn't he who had gotten her pregnant but she had stated that she was a virgin and wasn't dating anybody because nobody liked her like that.

"_I'm not pretty, guys only fall for the pretty girls." Mercedes whispered when they had run into each other at the park and just started talking._

"_You're not pretty. I think you're beautiful." David tilted Mercedes face toward his and saw the big brown eyes staring back and couldn't resist but to kiss her._

That same day, but much later after they had went out to eat, she had given him her virginity and now they were dealing with the consequences. A baby. He was going to be a dad. David turned toward Blaine and said just how much he had fucked up.

**Mr. Schuester**

Will had encouraged them to write what they put on their chest and sure he had expected some surprising ones but they all had something so deep and personal on it. Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes what did you do to get yourself into this?

William had never thought that the resident diva would have gotten pregnant. In nine months another little Mercedes and whoever the father is would be here. Had she thought about her options? Did she know what she was going to do? Will was going to have to have a talk with her after this whole thing was over with because he needed answers and he needed them now.

He loved Mercedes but he never would have suspected that she was going to end up pregnant just like Quinn had the year before. Mercedes was actually the one he never thought would even have a pregnancy scare in high school. Santana and Brittney yes because of them always changing sex partners, Quinn had already been pregnant, Tina maybe if her and Mike had made a mistake and didn't take the right precautions and hell he even thought Rachel would maybe if things kept heading the way he thought they were heading with Finn, but never in his lifetime had he thought that Mercedes would be the second one in New Directions to have gotten pregnant.

He would've bet on it but now he knew that he would lose that bet.

Mr. Schue also questioned who the father could be considering he knew every relationship and hook up his glee kids make because they always came to him to talk and for the first time Mercedes hadn't and let herself deal with this on her own.

**Mercedes:**

Mercedes ran out of the auditorium reluctant to hear what anybody had to say. She ran into the closest girls restroom and slammed the door looking at herself in the mirror and was proud to see that she wasn't crying.

Knock, Knock.

Mercedes looked to the door to see Quinn walking into the room and giving her a soft smile. Mercedes tried to smile back but couldn't force herself.

"You want to tell me what's up? I won't judge, I was there last year remember."

"It's David's. He is in the Warbler's. I don't know what happened, one moment kissing and the next," Mercedes motioned to her body.

"I see. Have you planned on what you are going to do?"

"I'm keeping her. I talked to my parents and no matter how disappointed they are, they just want to help."

"You're having a girl?" Quinn looked up through her long lashes.

"I don't know. Most always call their baby a him, but I have this feeling it will be a girl. If it is I already have her name. Kayla Elizabeth Quinn Jones."

"After me?"

"You and Kurt's mom. He said he will never have kids of his own so he wants someone to have her name. I don't think he was expecting so soon. I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Don't be. Mistakes happen, living proof. I want to help in anyway I can Mercedes. I gave my baby up, I want to help in anyway possible."

Mercedes just nodded before letting a few tears escape her eyes and pulling Quinn close to her.


End file.
